Scoobis
Scoobis was the reward for the hard gift quest of [[Mah Bucket's Beesmas 2018 Event: The Gift of Bees]] day 4, which took place in the game. The model for this item was created by zKevin, a Roblox user. This is now unobtainable without trading as Beesmas has ended in Lumber Tycoon 2. It is a mostly tan head-like object with a large smile displayed on its "face". At first, it is relatively small. The only interaction scripted in it is "Scoob", which makes it inflate, making a "Scoob" sound, then deflates a few seconds later. Because of this function, it can be useful to push movable structures. It can be connected to a wire and when activated by a power source, will perform the Scoob action. According to the description, it says the item owner's channel contained low effort content and had gotten so many followers that he/she actually got fan art with. As the description is hidden from players (the item cannot be checked), this is mostly a skit for clickbaiters on YouTube, and possibly those who leak LT2 items before release. This item is now unobtainable without trading as Beesmas has ended in Lumber Tycoon 2. The player had to get all of these required items for the quest: * Any axe (depends on axe cost) * Any vehicle (depends on vehicle cost) * 2 tickets to ride on the Ferry (a ticket costs $400 Money each) * Lowering the Bridge ($100 Money to lower) * Optional: Dynamite/s (found at Bob's Shack for $220 Money) # Get a bee to follow you. #* Bees can be obtained by a chance after the player has chopped off the bottom trunk of a Cherry tree, and afterwards, will continue to follow behind the player. The bee can be lost by any means of dying (e.g. resetting, touching lava, falling into the Void). # Let a bee pollinate a flower. #* If the player went near a flower with a bee, it would go to the bud of the flower for a few seconds and afterwards, would return behind the player, occasionally emitting smoke of the pollinated flower's color. # Go to the Beesmas Dispenser and let the bee go inside it. #*When the bee had finished pollinating a flower, it would return to the dispenser. If the player went near the dispenser with the bee, it would go inside the black hole inside the flower-like structure that contained the color of the pollinated flower, and would disappear, making the structure colored by the flower's color, as well as the black hole colored white. # Repeat the steps for all of the flowers. #* It is noted that bees that already pollinated could not pollinate another flower, and must get another bee to pollinate it. Once all flowers had been pollinated and the bees returned to the dispenser had made all the structures have color, a four-digit code only exclusive for a player would be given, and could not be used by others. The location of the colored flowers were said as found. Each location stated has an article each, including methods of access, which are not stated in the following. Read these pages to learn more about them. * Yellow: Safari - next to the Safari Mountain Passage's Safari start * Purple: The Maze - a section inside it, near the Fine Arts Shop * White: Swamp - near the long cliffside near the Swamp Rock * Red: Mountainside - on a ledge near the sandy path leading up the Volcano; can only be accessed by going into the Volcano first and down to the cliffs next to it * Orange: Volcano - a ledge that can only be accessed by jumping from the peak of the Volcano and landing there; having a bee pollinate this flower requires extreme swiftness and planned actions * Pink: Taiga Peak Cave - next to the Ruined Lighthouse 5. Go to the Beesmas Event Hub. * The player must then return to the Beesmas Event Hub and to the Beesmas Garden to talk to the tree owning it. If the code given by the player had been asked to the tree, the Blooming in Winter badge would be obtained, as well as some special dialogs by the tree stating "Ah, look at that... a clever little hunter, aren't you? Very well, here's your reward." After the badge had been obtained, the player must return to the game and load any of their Land and go to the Beesmas Dispenser and when near, would activate a sound and will dispense out the Scoobis. Occasionally, the Scoobis may get stuck in the dispenser, which then could not be retrieved. Category:Event Item Category:Beesmas 2018 Category:Loose Items Category:Rare Items